What To Do When To Go Clubbing
by kalebxdd
Summary: Sharpener and Erasa manage to convince Gohan and Videl to go clubbing with them in the weekend. But what happens when our favorite couple have to spend several hours locked in wth nothing but alcohol? RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Whaddup! I have another fine piece of writing for you guys here :3. **

**Now please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"So you are claiming that you never, EVER, broke a rule once in your lifetime?" Sharpener's mouth was ajaw, perfectly matching the flabbergasted look in his eyes. "Like, never even once?"

The teenager next to him shook his head and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Dead serious. I think my mom is tough enough to keep even mister Satan in line. As a little kid I could sometimes work up the courage to sneak out of the house to go and play while my mom thought that I was studying, but she quickly got that out of me as well."

Sharpener's jaw lowered even more before he nudged the blonde girl sitting next to him. "Erasa, did you hear that? Our little nerd-boy never even broke a rule in his entire life!"

Erasa merely gave a chuckle. "I already figured that much. Videl already told me that his mother is a raging banshee when she gets angry. If I would be raised by someone who can out-scream Videl I would think twice before breaking a rule as well."

Gohan sighed a sigh of relief. At least somebody understood his situation. His mother would never let him cross the line even a bit. The little shiver that ran down the Demi-Saiyan's spine every time he thought of his mother holding a big iron frying pan was more than enough to keep him in line.

"Even so." Sharpener said as he folded his arms across his buffed chest. "You're seventeen already, Gohan. I think that it's about time that you and I do some real living real soon. I'll show you what you've missed out on all those years. Maybe hit the town, get a little shitfaced and pick up a nice beauty for you when we're at it?" the blonde teased, his voice pitching higher and higher on each word as Gohan's face grew redder with each passing second.

"I-I don't know.." Gohan stuttered, not knowing how to respond to Sharpener's sudden enthusiasm.

"Ah, come on, Gohan! It'll be fun!" Erasa chimed. "I think that I might just join in!"

"Quiet down back there!" The voice of the teacher boomed from the front of the classroom. The trio jumped in surprise and then immediately put their heads back into their textbooks. As soon as the teacher turned his attention back to the board Erasa gestured for Gohan's attention.

"Really, let's just do it! You need to go out and live a bit!" the bubbly blonde yelped. "And maybe we can use this as an excuse to get Videl out to the real world bit as well!"

Sharpener couldn't help but agree. "True. She's always complaining that she doesn't like to go clubbing, but maybe we can use Gohan to persuade her." A foul grin crossed the teenager's face as he saw Gohan flush red with embarrassment.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Gohan rambled as he felt his temperature rise to dramatic heights.

"Oh, come on, Gohan! You can't be that dense!" Sharpener groaned. "It's obvious that Videl has the hots for you!"

Gohan felt like he could die of embarrassment any moment now. Why did Sharpener had to go and yell that throughout class?

Then again, Gohan had noticed that Videl acted a lot different around him then she did around other guys, like, for instance, Sharpener. Sure, she still had her usual short temper and sometimes downright rudeness towards him, but she never laid a finger on him. No matter what he did, she never even touched him while other boys would go sailing through the air just for looking at her the wrong way.

And of course, that slight blush that would creep over the girl's cheeks whenever he made a compliment certainly hadn't gone unnoticed to the Demi-Saiyan. Just yesterday during P.E. he had complimented her on a curveball she had thrown and she had turned away with a face flushed red. When Gohan asked her what was wrong she responded with her usual "Nothing!" and "Leave me alone!" before stomping off angrily.

But it couldn't be true. Why would Videl like someone like him, some flying-topstudent-superhuman nerd? Yeah sure, their flying lessons had brought the two a lot closer together, but Gohan couldn't imagine Videl having a crush on him. It was impossible for him to believe that their feeling for each other were..

Well..

Mutual.

A soft click went through the classroom and the door swung open. A girl with short and spiky raven hair entered the room. After shooting a glare at the entire class for staring at her she turned her attention to the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop an armed kidnapping first." Videl said with a small bow of respect towards the teacher.

"It's okay, Videl. We all know about your job as this city's crime fighter. Just go ahead and take your seat."

Videl gave another small bow of gratitude and quickly made her way to her usual spot in the classroom. A smile grew on her face when she saw Erasa wave frantically and a small blush spread over her cheeks as she met that pair of onyx eyes that had kept her awake for countless of nights already.

In those three months that Gohan had attended OSH the Demi-Saiyan had managed to completely turn Videl's life upside down. Never before had she felt like this over a single person, let alone a boy. She had always felt like she wasn't the kind of person to fall in love, that romance wasn't meant for her. But yet that adorable bastard by the name of Gohan had to go and numb her senses by simply curling his lips into that drop-dead gorgeous smile that Videl had come to love so much. No matter how much Videl tried to fight and deny her feelings, resistance was futile. There was no way that she could suppress her feelings for the black-haired teen, no matter how hard she tried. All she could do now was give it her best shot and hope that Gohan would return her feelings.

Unfortunately for Videl, that wouldn't be so easy. Since Videl had never really shown interest in the opposite sex until just lately, she had no idea on how to approach a boy and to wind him around her finger. Videl had already considered asking Erasa for help, but seeing that the ditsy blonde was unable to keep a secret Videl had crossed that option off of her list. Now all that she could do was figure out how to win Gohan over by herself, but she had no clue on how to act, on how to behave. She had no idea what she had to do to make Gohan hers.

She muttered a quick "Hi" as she took her seats and took her books out of her bag. She flipped them open to the correct page and tried to read along with the teacher's instructions, but she found herself unable to concentrate. She was about to give a growl of annoyance when Erasa poked her in her side.

"WHAT?" Videl hissed through gritted teeth, causing Erasa to jump slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything!" Erasa said while raising her hands defensively. "I just wanted to let you know that me and Sharpener are going clubbing this Saturday and we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us."

Videl huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought I already told you, I don't go clubbing, it's not my thing."

Sharpener scoffed and rolled his eyes when Videl shot him an angry glare. "Yeah, believe me, we know. You made that point clear on more than one occasion. The reason that we decided to ask you again is because we just found out that Gohan here never broke a rule in his life!" he said, nudging his head towards the uncomfortable teenager.

"So this Saturday Sharpener and I are going to take Gohan out and show him some of the world. And we thought that you should come along for support." Erasa jumped in.

Videl was quiet for several moments to let the information sink in. If she said yes, and boy did she want to, she would be spending the entire Saturday night with the boy of her fantasies, granting her another opportunity to get closer to him. She was about to comply, but she hesitated.

_If I start yelping that I do want to tag along now it'll be suspicious. Erasa and Sharpener will immediately know something is up when I react like that just because Gohan is coming along. I have to try and act normally. _

"Okay, fine!" Videl huffed with faked reluctance. "But just this one time!"

Erasa jumped Videl around her neck in happiness, nearly suffocating the small crime fighter. "Oh, I knew you would say yes!"

As Videl tried to struggle herself free out of Erasa's chokehold Gohan turned his attention back to his schoolwork , mainly to look busy as the load of information from just moments ago sank into his brains.

Apparently he was now obligated to hit the club with Sharpener, Erasa and Videl this Saturday. He'd have to lie to his mother to go, that was for certain, but that wasn't his main concern.

Videl was coming too and that was a thought that he just couldn't shake off. He had never taken Videl for the clubbing type and he found himself surprised when she said that she would come along. What surprised him even more was that she only said yes after hearing that he would come too.

Gohan softly bit at the end of his pen as he tried to calm the whirlpool of thoughts in his head.

_Did Videl only say yes because I was coming too? Were Sharpener and Erasa right and does Videl really like me? Or did she just she yes because she feels obligated to come? ARGH! Why is this girl-stuff so hard to figure out? _

Yet Gohan couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending Saturday night with the raven-haired beauty. Maybe he could grasp this opportunity to make some work of his feelings for Videl. He started biting the end of his pen even harder as he tried to decide on how to approach the coming Saturday.

_I wonder what I should wear? Maybe something that shows off my muscles just a bit? Cause girls like muscles, right? I just hope that I have something that doesn't completely show how built I am. _

_And what do I do during the night? Should I ask Videl if she wants to dance with me? Do I offer her a drink or compliment her on how beautiful she looks? _

SNAP!

Due to being lost in his thoughts so deeply Gohan had failed to notice that he was putting too much pressure on the pen between his teeth. The cracking of plastic was heard and ink leaked into the Demi-Saiyan's mouth, causing him to jump up and query for a bathroom visit. As he walked past Videl to head towards the bathroom he didn't fail to notice her amused smirk. Butterflies swerved in his stomach at the sight of her pearly whites and Gohan decided to jog on quickly before she could see the blush growing on his cheeks.

A soft sizzle was heard as strips of bacon came into contact with the steaming hot frying pan. Delicious scents filled the air and happy humming formed the background music as Chi-Chi prepared dinner. As usual she was busy making a truckload of food to feed her two Saiyan children, or her 'Bottomless Pits', as she liked to call them.

The familiar cry of "Mom, I'm home!" made the cooking woman turn around the see her eldest son step into the house. After giving him a warm smile and a "Welcome home." she turned back to her cooking.

Gohan slowly paced over to his mother. On the way home he had come up with a lie to grant him his freedom for Saturday night. He had to be careful though, especially since his other was cooking at the moment, thus holding the most powerful weapon in the entire universe in the palm of her hand.

"Mom?" Gohan asked, trying to grasp his mother's attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can honey." Chi-Chi replied without averting her gaze from her cookery.

Gohan scraped his throat before asking. "I have this class project that I'm supposed to do with a partner and mine asked me to come work on it Saturday night. Do you think it's okay for me to stay there Saturday night?" he asked, cautiously keeping his guard up in case of a frying pan that could sail towards his head.

"But of course you can sweetie." Chi-Chi answered. "As long as I don't hear anything bad about you then it's fine with me."

Gohan couldn't have been more surprised. He thought that his mother was going to put up a bit of a fight in the least. Without saying another word he went to his bedroom to start doing his homework.

The week passed extremely quickly and Saturday was there in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Videl had been worrying over this night all week now and Erasa had decided to make just a little more dreadful by helping Videl choose her outfit for the big night.

"How about this?" Erasa said as she held out the so manieth dress she had gotten her hands on.

"I don't know." Videl said absently while lazily flipping through a magazine. "Does it really matter that much what I wear tonight?"

Erasa's jaw dropped at those words. "But of course it matters, Videl!" she shrieked in an almost offended tone of voice. "I know that you want to impress Gohan tonight and it'll be no good if you don't look your best!"

Videl's face grew red and she tried to turn away from Erasa, who burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Videl huffed while trying to hide her ever-red face in between the pages of the magazine.

"Oh come on, Vi!" Erasa chuckled. "Your face is giving you away, you can't fool me! You're crazy about Gohan and you know it!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are, Videl." Erasa stated as she tossed aside the random dress. "I can tell by the way you act towards him. Sharpener can't even look at you the wrong way without you grinding his privates to dust but with you Gohan would be able to get away with murder. The only thing the boy has to do is crack a smile to make your face grow redder than a tomato. So don't go and try to tell me that you don't like him."

A smile curled around the blonde's lips as she knew she had won this argument. Videl merely sighed before tossing away the magazine and sitting upright on her bed.

"Okay then, you're right." Videl confessed. "I do like Gohan, I have for a long time."

"I KNEW IT!" Erasa screamed. The hysterical teenage girl dove onto her friend's bed and nearly bounced up and down in excitement. "Now tell me, what do you plan to do to win him over?"

Videl sighed again and shook her head. "I have no clue. I have no idea on how to act around a boy I like." She hung her head in disappointment, but looked up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much Vi, I'll help you through it." Erasa told her best friend with a reassuring smile. "All you have to do is be yourself with a little extra touch!"

"And what do you mean with 'a little extra touch?'" Videl asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters: we are going to hoist you in a beautiful dress and make you look absolutely stunning." Erasa squealed as she tossed Videl a piece of clothing to wear. "Just make sure that you stand out a bit, wink at him when he makes eye contact, smile shyly when you look away, small details like that."

Videl softly bit her lower lip as she took Erasa's words into thought. Would she be able to play the seductress tonight? Or would she make a total fool of herself, winking like a brain-dead?

"Are you certain this is a good idea Erasa?" Videl asked nervously.

"Of course it is!" Erasa chirped. She tossed Videl a new dress to try on. "Here, try this one."

Gohan glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the so manieth time in five minutes. He wondered what took Videl so long to get here.

"Chill out, man!" Sharpener called from behind him. "Videl will show up, believe me. Erasa would tear her to shreds if she didn't." This managed to get a chuckle out of the Demi-Saiyan. He could feel some of the stress fall from his shoulders and as he exhaled deeply he turned around to observe the club they were supposed to go to that night.

A seemingly endless stream of partygoers entered the club through the double doors. Small fragments of the music inside were audible above the chit-chatter of the sea of teenagers.

And then a honk was heard. Gohan and Sharpener turned around simultaneously to see a big white jeep roll to a stop in front of them. Erasa was he first to exit the vehicle. She cheerfully waved at the two boys as she walked over. But Gohan paid no attention to her. His eyes were fixated on the other door to the jeep as it opened.

A pair of stiletto heels touched ground. A pair of smooth and beautiful legs started pacing over in his direction. The blue cocktail dress on her body perfectly accentuated all of the beauty's stunning curves. Her hair was gently draped over her shoulders and the small touch of make-up that Erasa had managed to force upon her made Videl look like a total sexbomb. Gohan was completely unable to avert his gaze from the appetizing sight before him.

As Videl walked over to the two boys she noticed Erasa approaching her. The ditsy blonde hooked her arm in her best friend's and tilted her head to whisper something in her ear.

"Just remember what I told you."

Videl exhaled deeply to relieve some of the nerves. She then put on the best and most mesmerizing smile that she could possibly muster.

"Heya!" she chimed as she halted in front of her respective 'date' for the night. "I see that you are all set to hit the clubs, eh?" she giggled.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I guess you could say that!" Gohan mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, as always accompanied by the Son's goofy grin.

Videl could feel her insides stir madly as her eyes fell on his pearly whites. She could feel a fierce blush coming to creep over her cheeks.

_Get yourself together Videl! You want this night to work out, don't you? Now what did Erasa tell me about seducing boys again?" _

Slowly she walked over to Gohan and halted when she was only a few inches away from him. She slightly looked down to the ground and a shy smile curled around her glossed lips.

"You look very good today." She nearly whispered under her breath. "A casual look looks great on you." She mentally applauded herself as she saw Gohan's face grow red in a matter of instants. She ran her fingertips over the fabric of his unfairly thin shirt, allowing her to feel the texture of his muscles below. She had to use everything in her willpower to not drool as she thought of the toned physique hidden underneath the piece of fabric.

"Wow… t-thank you." Gohan stuttered. "Y-y-you look great too, Videl." He cracked a small smile, unknowingly flustering Videl to near breaking point.

"Oh, Videl." Gohan noticed. "You have some hair.. You know what, just let me."

Videl held her breath for dear life as Gohan reached out with his fingertips. Her cheeks took on a deep shade of red as her crush gently brushed a raven lock from her face and tucked it behind her ear. There was a brief silence between the two as both got momentarily lost in each other's eyes.

"You guys, I don't mean to ruin your beautiful moment or anything.." Sharpener butted in with one of the dirtiest smirks in history on his face. ".. but how about we go inside before the club closes?"

Videl and Gohan both jumped nearly three feet back. "Y-yeah." They mumbles simultaneously.

Heavy bass beats made the floor tremble. Hordes of teenage girls in skimpy clothing were dancing and moving their bodies to rhythm in an attempt to impress their boys of choice. Gohan didn't really know where to look, everything was new and strange to him. Is this what people considered to be a good time? He could barely even hear himself think! Although he had to admit that the beat was pretty catchy. He found himself unable to stand still, but to not make a fool of himself he simply swayed back and forth on his respective spot.

Gohan soon found Videl standing by his side with an uncomfortable look on her face. She was probably enjoying this even less than him. Now why did Erasa and Sharpener have to go and drag them along tonight?

As if on cue the two party-starters appeared, both holding two drinks. Erasa shoved a glass of wine into Videl's palm while Sharpener forced Gohan a beer. The Demi-Saiyan looked at the drink warily. It wasn't that he hadn't drunk beer before, but he had seen what alcohol could make people do (namely Mater Roshi) and he didn't really feel like making an ass of himself.

But then again, he couldn't just refuse to take the drink. Sharpener had bought it for him and frankly speaking he would make himself look like a bit if weakling if he wouldn't. So Gohan mustered up the courage and knocked back a big gulp of beer. H instantly felt his taste buds growing numb, making it easier for him to down the second swig. In a few minutes time he had finished his first beer, which was met with an approving smile from Sharpener.

After the rest of the group had finished their first round of drinks Erasa and Sharpener decided that it was time to hit the dance floor. The two blondes acted like there was no one else around as they danced to the rhythm. Both Gohan and Videl didn't really feel like dancing, mostly because they never really danced before and that didn't sit all that well with Sharpener and Erasa.

After about five minutes of watching his friends go bonkers on the dance floor Gohan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out the hand-held and unlocked the screen.

_1 New Message From Sharpener._

Gohan raised an eyebrow quizzically. Why would Sharpener text him if he was only 30 feet away from him? Curious Gohan opened the text message.

_Get your ass moving and go dance with Videl!_

Gohan's eyes grew a little wider as he read over the information. His glance then locked with Sharpener's, who gave him a sneaky grin in return. The jock nudged his head in Videl's direction, gesturing for Gohan to go to her. But Gohan wasn't exactly sure what to do.

_Oh shit! What do I do? I want to go and dance with Videl, I really would! But I'm also really scared that she will reject me and think that I'm a loser. Oh, what should I do?_

Videl wasn't having a very easy time either. Erasa was constantly swarming her and every time she made eye contact with her best friend Erasa would pint in Gohan's direction, followed by a series of suggestive movements which Videl translated to "Go dance with him."

But Videl was still afraid of what the Demi-Saiyan's response would be. What if he would reject her? She would be crushed. Oblivious to the fact that Gohan was feeling the exact same way she downed the last few drops of her second red win of the evening.

The music changed. What first was a somewhat filthy and sleazy dance beat turned into a smooth and mellow Latin song. This was the moment that Gohan decided that it was now or never. With legs as heavy as lead he walked over to the girl of his wildest dreams. He halted just slightly in front of her and scraped his throat. Due to the downgrade of the music Videl was now able to hear him and looked up with a shy smile.

"W-w-w.." Gohan muttered, not entirely sure on how to formulate his question. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Videl could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Gohan just asked her to dance with him! She felt like she could just burst apart out of happiness. She was about to reply when she remembered something that Erasa had told her.

_Just remember, when he asks you to dance with him, don't overexcite yourself. Try to stay a little Zen when he does. _

"Sure." Videl said, a satisfied smile curled around her lips. Gohan wasted no time as he put his hand in Videl's and dragged her to an open spot on the dance floor. He pulled her in close and rested his still free hand on the small of her back.

Gohan had no clue on how to dance properly and decided to just improvise. Luckily for him Videl did the same. At first they simply moved back and forth a bit to the rhythm of the drums. But after a few moments of circling around each other they started to get the hang of it. Gohan started to listen to new elements of the grooving Latin Vibes and started swaying his body to the beat. He pulled Videl in even closer, who was now rhythmically swaying her hips with a joyous smile plastered on her face.

A smile curled around Gohan's lips as he saw Videl move her body back and forth the sound of the music. He felt his body temperature rise as he studied her curves sway in perfect rhythm with the music, her hips administering the tempo. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as she moved in closer, her hips nearly touching his. He could feel his body taking over, his common sense being shut off. He softly ran a hand through Videl's raven locks, a move answered by a smile from Videl's end.

Videl found herself completely lost in the moment. It happened before she even noticed it. Something about Gohan made her do things that she normally wouldn't do for a million. Was it the way he smiled as her, was it the way his gentle fingers tousled raven hair? Or was it the way he ran his hand over her back, sending shudder after shudder of ecstasy down her spine? But she didn't want to think about that now. All she wanted to do at that moment was enjoy her dancing with Gohan, their bodies joining as one to beat of the music.

The two teenagers felt their breathing deepen as they drew even closer together, their hips being less than an inch apart now, their foreheads almost touching. Gohan could feel Videl's warm breath against his lips; it drove him insane with lust. As he stared into the color of the sea all he could think about was devouring her lips with his, to taste her possibly strawberry-flavored lip-gloss as he would plant a kiss on Videl's lips.

His hand reached Videl's hip, his fingertips softly stroking the beautiful feminine curves, treasuring them as if they were the most precious thing in the entire world. As they song drew to an end their foreheads touched. As the music fell silent their lips were only a few mere inches apart.

_This is your moment, Gohan! Do it!_

But something inside of him, whether it was his shyness, his clumsiness around the other sec, or maybe just plain cowardice that prevented him from moving his face those few mere inches. As he mentally burned himself down from being a coward her pulled his head back.

"D-d-do you want a drink?" Gohan muttered hastily.

Videl gave a silent nod and watched Gohan storm off to the bar. She then brought a quivering hand to her lips.

She could barely believe it, they almost kissed! Their lips had been so close! Videl had been almost able to taste his peach lips against hers. If only she had had enough courage to make the move herself. She wanted to rage on a bit more but she then noticed Gohan coming back with a glass of wine for her and a beer for him. With a deep sigh she put on her best smile. Even though she hadn't been able to kiss Gohan just now, she might as well go and enjoy the evening. Another opportunity would surely come to be.

"What is this bullshit?" Sharpener yelled with a drunken slur in his voice. "What bullshit club closes at fucking two in the morning? Don't you people know that it's Saturday?"

"Sharpener.." Erasa whined as she used the blonde boy to lean on. "Yelling at a closed door isn't going to help. Let's just go and take a walk through the city and we'll see what we'll find."

Gohan leaned over to Videl and whispered in her ear.

"Does he always act like this when he's drunk?"

Videl sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah, he curses like a sailor after his fourth beer. It's kind of funny once you get used to it."

"You guuuuuys…." Sharpener slurred as he stumbled over to Gohan and Videl, tossing aside his leftover beer bottle to crashing to the floor. "Let's go hit the town!"

As Gohan and the rest of the group started walking the demi-Saiyan realized how tipsy he was. His vision was starting to get blurry and his mind clouded. Maybe it was a good thing that the club had closed this early, who knew just how drunk he would've gotten.

The foursome swaggered and stumbled through the streets of Satan City, using each other for support. They swaggered past little bars, Erasa pointing them out, only to be rejected by the blonde boy by her side. They took lefts, they took rights, the alcohol in their bodies deciding what would be the best way to go. And then they passed a small and seemingly run-down little building. Gohan, Videl and Erasa seemed to pay no heed but the old structures managed to grasp Sharpener's attention. As the e\rest of the group kept on walking Sharpener stood still and observed the building in front of him.

"You guys, come over here." Sharpener told the other three, who had walked a few yards further. Gohan, Erasa and Videl turned around and joined their friend in the staring at the old building.

"So…." Erasa started. "What's the big deal?"

"That.." Sharpener said as he pointed towards the building. "Is a liquor store."

"And what is so special about that?" Videl questioned.

"Well, this liquor store get's robbed at least 3 times year because the owner is a fucking retard." Sharpener explained. "He never locks the back door so you can easily slip in. How about we go in there a snatch a few bottles of booze?"

Gohan had to swallow a lump in his throat. "Do you really mean that we should go and rob a liquor store? isn't that dangerous?

"Oh, come on Gohan! Live a little!" Gohan turned around to the source of the sound and expected it to be Erasa, but instead he saw Videl, her hands on her hips. Gohan questioned if she had gone insane or if it was just the alcohol talking.

"Wow, Videl!" Erasa chirped happily. "What came over you? Since when does Satan City's number one crime fighter get involved in burglaries?"

'Well, If I'm not mistaken this night was intended to show Gohan how to live a little. This is a perfect way to loosen him up a bit." Videl reasoned. Gohan almost felt ashamed to admit to himself that she had a pretty strong point.

"So Gohan, you in or what?" Sharpener slurred.

Gohan could feel his sweat drop. There was no way in hell that his friends would let him get out of this situation. But what if his mother found out? She's eat him alive! But it did grant him another chance to prove himself to Videl.

"Fine." Gohan sighed. "I'm in."

The four of them then quickly ran into the alley next to the liquor store to get to the back door. They came to a stop when the saw the big black door. Sharpener placed his index finger to his lips, gesturing the other three to be quiet. He then brought his hand down on the handle and pushed it down. A soft click was heard as the wooden door swung open.

"Quick, get in!" the jock whispered. The other three followed his orders and slipped into the liquor store. Sharpener stepped inside last and closed the door behind him. As Gohan's eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed that they were standing in a backroom. All of the store's goods should be behind the door on the other end of the room. Wanting to take the initiative he walked over and opened it.

"You guys, over here." The Demi-Saiyan whispered to grasp his friends' attention. He then walked into the store and observed its contents.

About a dozen racks stood spread around the store. All of them were filled and stacked with a seemingly endless supply of bottles of booze in all shapes and sizes.

"Booooooooooooze!" Sharpener giggled enthusiastically as he laid eyes on what could be the grand prize in a lottery to him. He grabbed several random bottles from the shelves, mumbling "This'll do.." with every new addition to his collection.

All the time that his friends were busy collecting enough booze to get all of Africa drunk Gohan just stood there uncomfortably. Nights like this weren't really his thing. He was afraid he was going to have to refuse the next time the offered him to go clubbing with them. Also he felt extremely guilty for stealing stuff, taking away somebody's hard work. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

And then things started to go wrong. In a brief silence a toilet flushing was heard. All four teenagers shot up at immense speed.

"FUCK!" Sharpener hissed. "It's the store owner! I guess he hasn't gone home yet! Hide!"

The four of them ran for their lives. Sharpener and Erasa bolted out the back door, right back into the alley. Gohan dove away behind the counter and was, much to his surprise, accompanied by Videl. The two of them held their breaths as a door opened and the store owner walked out of his bathroom whilst whistling a happy tune. Gohan listened to his footsteps and felt the urge to sigh in relief when he noticed they were going in the direction opposite from him and Videl. But there was one sound that worried him beyond anything else. The sound of keys jingling.

The sound of the store owner's whistling started to fade as the man walked into the back room. Gohan heard Videl give a small shriek as she heard the back entrance close. The two teenagers got up from their spot behind the counter.

"Shit!" Videl hissed as she ran into the backroom. Gohan could hear her curse fiercely as she kicked against the backdoor. "It's locked! Guess that 'retard' of a shop owner finally got some sense into him. Gohan? Could you go check if the main entrance is locked, just in case?"

"Yeah.." Gohan replied. The boy did as he was told and wasn't surprised to see that it was locked.

"It's locked." Gohan shouted towards the backroom.

_Ah! Just my luck! _Gohan thought to himself sarcastically. _Locked in here for the entire night with the girl of my dreams and nothing to do! _It took the boy a minute to think that over with positive thought. _ Locked the entire night with the girl of my dreams? Just my luck!_

"Figured." Videl sighed as she entered the store. "I guess that we are going to have to stay in here for at least a few more hours." The girl tried her hardest to make herself sound annoyed, but she was feeling quite the contrary. She was going to have Gohan to herself for several hours, how couldn't she get excited?

"So what do you suggest we do?" Gohan asked. "This is a liquor store, about all there is to do is drink."

Videl chuckled. "Well, let's do exactly that, now shall we?" she walked past a baffled Gohan and studied the bottles of liquor.

_The night didn't exactly turn out the way it was planned, so I guess I have to try the only way there's left. Get the boy drunk. _

"Let's see.." Videl mumbled as she looked for a drink she deemed fitting. "Aha!" she then called as she took a bottle of vodka form one of the shelves. She then walked over to a shelf filled with glasses and other paraphernalia and grabbed two shot glasses. Finally she walked over to Gohan and sat herself down on the floor, gesturing the Demi-Saiyan to come join her. Gohan did as he was told.

"To keep this game of drinking a little more interesting.." Videl explained as she poured her and Gohan a shot, "Is a game of Truth or Dare." She handed Gohan his shot of vodka.

"I ask you 'Truth or Dare' and then come up with a question or challenge. If you refuse to either answer the question or perform the challenge you have to take a shot. Also, when you perform a challenge and you fail you are also going to have to take a shot."

Gohan nodded meekly. "I guess I understand."

"Good." Videl chirped. "But before we begin.."

The small girl got up from the floor and dove away behind the counter. Gohan listened as she searched through the store owner's belongings.

"Got it! Videl cheered happily as she showed Gohan a small radio. "I thought this could use some music!" The raven-haired beauty turned on the radio and smiled when she heard happy and joyful music being played. She walked back over to Gohan and seated herself in her old spot on the floor.

"So, Gohan.. Ready or not.. What's it gonna be? Truth or Dare?"

"Haha! You failed! Now you have to take a shot!" Videl cackled as Gohan fell to the floor. "I told you that you couldn't stand on your hands for longer than a minute!"

Gohan pulled himself together and assumed his old sitting position. He could stand on his hands for over a minute, honestly. It was the alcohol in his system that made it impossible for him tonight.

Following the rules of the game Gohan downed his shot. His taste buds had been numbed to the point where the already so, so vodka had turned completely flavorless, but the liquor still burned a little as it passed his throat.

"You're up. Truth or Dare?" Gohan said as he put his shot glass down.

"Dare." A drunken Videl replied.

Gohan took a minute to try and think of a fun dare for Videl. His ears perked when a new song on the radio started to play.

"I dare you.." Gohan giggled "To dance with me." The Demi-Saiyan got up and smiled when he saw Videl's surprised expression.

"Could a humble gentleman like me get a dance from a beautiful girl like you?"

Videl felt a deep shade of red assault her face and gladly took Gohan's hand when he offered it.

"S-sure, I'll dance with you." The girl spoke shyly, still a little caught of guard by Gohan's sudden action. The Demi-Saiyan wasted no time with pulling her I close and wrapping an arm around her waist. Gohan lead Videl into a slow and intimate dance. Both were silent as the music played in the background.

Videl felt herself relax with Gohan's strong arm supporting her waist. She softly laid her head on his shoulder, hoping that the moment would never end.

But it did. Gohan took a step backwards but stumbled over his own feet, causing him to crash to the floor, dragging Videl along with him.

And that was the moment Videl found herself lying on top of the boy who kept her awake at night and made her dreams more beautiful than they had ever been. And now her cerulean eyes were locked with his onyx gems, the eyes that could make her knees go weak with every bat of their eyelashes.

The silence between the two was only broken by the sounds from the radio, but the two teenagers paid no heed. All they could focus on were each other, the feel of each other's warm breaths against their lips. Never once in their lifetimes had they wanted something so badly.

And then the boy finally found the courage to take the next step. He smiled as he cupped the girl's chin and lifted his head up. After circling around each other for so long their lips finally met for the very first time in a short but intimate kiss.

As soon as their lips parted Gohan realized just what he did. He had kissed Videl! Finally, after several months of doing nothing out of fear he finally kissed the girl of his dreams. He kind of felt sorry for it having to be the alcohol that had gotten it this far, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

The same went for Videl. She felt her heart pounding in her throat as the sensation of the Demi-Saiyan's kiss still lingered on her lips. He had done it! Gohan had done what she didn't dare to do herself. After all this time of feeling insecure about Gohan's response he had been the one to confirm the mutuality of their feelings towards each other. Being happier than she had ever been the girl brought her head down to have her lips meet Gohan's in their second kiss.

As their lips met once again both teenagers felt nothing but sheer happiness inside. The kiss was slow, with the both of them still testing the water, tasting each other's lips as if it were a new brand of candy. When both felt comfortable enough the kiss heated up.

Videl ran her hand through Gohan's black locks, playing with them and curling them around her finger, pulling the demi-Saiyan deeper into the kiss.

In the meanwhile all that Gohan could do was savor every passing second that Videl's sweet lips slightly crushed against his. He was kissing the girl that made his heart go crazy every single day. It was like a dream come true.

Gohan slightly pulled his head back to release his lips from Videl's. The girl on top gave a little disappointed groan, but gasped for air a little when she felt Gohan's tender kisses moving down over her jaw bone and her slender neck. Each kiss the Demi-Saiyan placed made her skin tingle in pleasure. Videl could feel her breathing deepen as Gohan worked his way back up and kissed her on her lips passionately, entering his tongue into her mouth without warning.

But she didn't care. All she could think about now was how great of a kisser the boy was and how she felt like she could melt any moment. These clothes had to get off sooner or later.

Videl released herself from Gohan's passionate kisses and sat upright on the teen boy's waist.

"V-Videl, what's the matter?" Gohan asked worriedly. However, his worries quickly subsided when he noticed the small smile that curled around Videl's lips.

"Nothing.." the raven-haired goddess giggled. "Now hush." She said as she placed a finger to Gohan's lips. The boy could only watch as Videl reached out to the zipper of her dress. Gohan could feel his heart rate go up in a split second as he heard the zipper being pulled down.

Videl gave another giggle as she watched Gohan's response. She loved seeing him like this, breathing heavily, slight beads of sweat on his forehead. It gave her a sense of power, the feeling that she could make Gohan do anything that she wanted by simply batting her eyelashes seductively. And she absolutely loved it.

With a sly smile the small crime reached for her shoulder. Slowly she slid off one of the straps that held the blue dress on her body. She could barely suppress a chuckle when Gohan responded by holding his breath in anticipation, his gaze lingering on the other strap of Videl's dress.

"Getting a little eager, aren't we?" Videl chuckled. "How about you show me what you're made of first?"

And with those words the girl lowered herself and planted a passion-filled kiss on Gohan's mouth while her hands reached for the teenager's shirt. While her tongue was dancing a dance of fiery intimacy her small and slender fingers pried the button's on Gohan's shirt open. And what had been buried beneath that small layer of fabric was truly a sight to behold.

Videl gasped slightly as she opened Gohan's shirt and the Saiyan's torso became visible. Gohan was toned down, Videl knew that for a certainty, but this was just insanity! The boy had the body of a god! With slightly quivering fingers Videl traced the outlines of the boy's torso. Her fingertips ran over his chiseled chest, his tight abs. Videl could feel her temperature rise by a few centigrade as Gohan's muscles felt rock hard to the touch.

Videl flew forward and locked lips with the Demi-Saiyan again, nearly forcing his shirt off of him and casting it aside in a random corner. Videl was starting to get hungry for more and Gohan was more than happy to give it to her. He slightly moaned inside Videl's mouth as she pressed her chest against his, allowing him to feel the soft and squishy mounds that his hands were already begging to play with.

"Hmmmh… Gohan.." Videl panted as Gohan decided that he had waited long enough. The anxious boy slipped off the other strap of Videl's dress and then pulled the piece of cloth over Videl's head, leaving the Satan girl in nothing but a set of extremely revealing lingerie.

Gohan nearly gasped as he observed the mouth-watering sight before him. Videl blushed as she saw Gohan's stare.

"Erasa told me to wear these." She said slightly uncomfortable. "She was dead certain that it would suit me well. What do you think?"

A deep chuckle was heard emanating from the Demi-Saiyan's throat. "Well, maybe you should thank Erasa, cause you look just delicious."

And that was the truth. Gohan felt like he could barely maintain himself as he studied Videl's features. He could almost moan as he laid eyes on Videl's chest, her full and delightful breasts just barely fitting into the lacy bra that Erasa had picked out. His heartbeat started to quicken as his gaze traveled own her smooth belly and lingered on her private area, merely covered by a thin piece of underwear.

"Well, then come and get your sweet surprise.." Videl purred. Gohan didn't need to be told twice. His head shot out to the milky and creamy goodness open for him to grope and he buried his head between Videl's luscious mounds. Videl gave a pleasured moan as Gohan explored her curves. Her breathing started to get out of control as Gohan managed to make her feel beyond good.

Videl reached her arms behind her back and found her bra strap. She unhooked them with easy and was about to cast way the piece of lingerie when Gohan spoke up.

"Videl, are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?" Gohan asked.

The beauty didn't answer right away. A playful smile curled around her lips and a giggle escaped her. She then fiercely rubbed her palm over Gohan's groin, earning her a loud and lustful moan from the boy still below her.

"Does that answer your question?" Videl giggled. The girl rubbed over her lover's crotch again and was pleased to hear another moan escape his throat.

"Ah, you tease!" Gohan whined. Videl wanted to chuckle, but the raven-haired teen wasn't prepared for Gohan's sudden movement. The black-haired one of the two rolled Videl onto her back and pinned her arms above her head as he started to place a trail of soft kisses on the nape of her neck. The epitome of sexiness herself let out small moans and pants and the Demi-Saiyan's lips traveled lower and pressed peck after peck over her breasts.

"Gohan, please…" Videl panted. But that was all that she managed to get out of her throat. The intensity of the moment was getting to her and she felt too horny to care at the moment. She eagerly reached for the belt belonging to the boy on top of her and used her small hands to remove them. Both teenagers hastily kicked their shoes off and didn't know how fast they had to continue groping each other.

Gohan could feel himself starting to lose control. Videl had just given him the green light to do whatever he pleased and now he felt that his Saiyan side was taking him over. He was driven by lust and right now there was nothing that he wanted more than hearing Videl scream his name over and over again, her words fading into the dark night.

And there was one thing that was stopping him from reaching his goal. Two pieces of clothing, to be exact. Without warning his hands shot up and in a split second Videl's bra had been tossed aside like an old rag. Gohan could only let out a deep growl of pleasure as he eyes Videl's luscious breasts, perky pink nipples protruding out shyly.

"Aww.. so cute." Gohan whispered. He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on Videl's boob. The girl was getting more anxious at the second, her chest heaving up and down heavily. She let out a small shriek as Gohan gave small lick over one of her nipples.

Videl had never felt sensation like this. She knew that her breasts were a sensitive area, but she had no idea that when touched the could send wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her veins.

This didn't go unnoticed to Gohan, who took one of Videl's pink little nubs into his mouth and gently sucked down, causing Videl to moan in ecstasy. The other nipple wasn't forgotten; Gohan took Videl's breast in his hand and rubbed soft and slow circles over it.

Videl wanted to speak up, she wanted to tell Gohan to go on, but she couldn't. All she could do was reach for the Demi-Saiyan's pants once again and pull them down, leaving Gohan in nothing but his boxers.

Gohan had now completely lost himself in his primal urges. There was nothing that was going to stop him now. He removed his mouth from Videl's nipple, what was met with a disappointed pout from the girl. Gohan flashed her a wicked grin as he massaged her breasts with his hands and lowered his head down towards her belly. He stuck his tongue out and gently traced the tip over Videl's belly, causing the girl to shudder in delight. He circled her belly button and stopped when he was at his destination, his hands still squeezing Videl's boobs ever so lightly.

Gohan slightly looked up and sought eye contact with Videl. He grinned again as his onyx eyes met Videl's cerulean gems. The boy then playfully sank his teeth into the last remaining piece of underwear on Videl's body. He tugged at the lingerie, signing for Videl to help him o his quest. The girl eagerly obliged and lifted her legs a bit, enabling Gohan to remove Videl's underwear completely.

All the boy could do was hold his breath as he studied the newfound treasure before him. He had dreamed of this moment or more than one occasion and now his dreams had turned into reality.

Videl anxiously awaited as Gohan slowly brought his hand up to her most sensitive region. As her lover softly began to stroke her clitoris she felt like she could burst at the very second. She uttered a loud scream as the pleasure had finally taken full possession of her being.

"Oh God… Gohan!" the panting girl managed to mutter as Gohan continued to administer stroke after stroke to Videl's clit. "Please… don't stop!"

Gohan snickered. Videl was totally under his control right now. He could probably do anything without earning himself protest from her end. Deciding that he should go by his instincts the teenager lowered one of his fingers to Videl eager and dripping entrance, softly stroking her between her lips. The girl gave a faint moan as his index finger circled her opening.

Gohan brought his face back to Videl's and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. Videl kissed back in between her moans and pulled Gohan back by his black locks as he tried to release from the kiss. She wanted everything that he could give her right now.

Gohan chuckled as an eager Videl blurted out his name in between pants and kisses. The raven-haired beauty wanted more, that was a certainty. His index finger started to get eager as well. Slowly he pushed the tip of his finger into Videl's pulsing walls, earning him the loudest scream Videl had screamed so far. He continued rubbing her small pink nub as well as he gently starting moving his finger in and out of her, the girl moaning on key.

"Hmmmh…" Gohan moaned in satisfaction. "Do you like that? Maybe I should step it up a little."

The Demi-Saiyan placed one last quick kiss on Videl's mouth before bringing his face down to Videl's private parts. He had to suppress an anxious growl as he eyed his 'meal'. The teen flicked his tongue out and softly brushed against Videl's dripping folds.

Videl gave a deafening scream and arched her back. Her vision went blind for about a second as wave after wave of pleasure made its way through her veins. This felt better than anything she had ever felt before, no wonder that Erasa was always so excited about it.

Gohan licked Videl's lower lips again, and again and again, enjoying it like it was the biggest buffet he had ever attended. This was WAY better than food, that was for sure. His fingers started to tingle slightly and he instinctively reached upwards, cupping Videl's heaving chest in his hands. He continued his pleasing as he slowly started to massage Videl's chest, rubbing small circles over her perky nipples with his thumbs.

"P-Please…" Videl moaned in pleasure. "Let me…" was all she managed to utter. Gohan's tongue made it damn near impossible for her to speak. Her small hands reached down on soon found the rim of the boy's boxers. She roughly pulled it down, revealing Gohan's hard and saluting member.

Videl's eyes widened a little as she saw the size of Gohan's hard cock. It seemed like a big load to take, but she didn't care now. All she wanted was for Gohan to take her And do unspeakable things to her, to faintly scream as their two bodies joined as one. Her slender fingers curled around Gohan's member and she softly began to stroke, her palm massaging the shaft.

Gohan could feel himself weakening as Videl softly stroked up and down his length. He couldn't stretch this out much longer, he wanted Videl now. As he felt Videl's palm massage the head of his cock he softly pushed her legs open, giving him full access to do whatever he pleased. He pushed Videl's hand away and positioned himself in front of her eager entrance. He looked for eye contact.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered to the girl lying on the floor.

"y-yes," Videl panted. "I-I'm ready, Gohan."

Gohan took a hold of his member and slightly pushed the head into Videl's pink walls. The girl shrieked a little as she had to take a moment to get used to Gohan's size, but quickly started enjoying the feeling once she had gotten accustomed.

"Go on." Videl moaned. "Please Gohan, fuck me."

Gohan nearly threw himself forward as he brought his face to Videl's, placing Kiss after kiss upon her lump lips. He started to moan as he fully shoved his length into Videl, the sensation burning like wildfire.

"Ah… Feels so good…" Gohan moaned as he started thrusting. "So tight…"

Videl couldn't help but moan in unison. The pleasure refrained her from speaking. She eagerly returned Gohan's sloppy kisses and fiercely dug her nails into the Demi-Saiyan's back as he thrust. She slightly brought her hips up on every thrust, meeting Gohan's hips every time.

Their cries grew louder as the intensity built up. Videl could feel herself reach breaking point more, each and every thrust of her lover's hard member bringing her closer orgasm.

And then a little light bulb went off in her head. Gohan had been the one doing all the work so far, maybe she should take hold of some of the ropes.

She placed her hand on Gohan's chest and pushed slightly, letting the Demi-Saiyan know the get off of her. The boy gave a pout and Videl couldn't help but giggle. She pushed against his chiseled chest again, forcing his with his back to the ground.

"Now it's my turn." Videl said with a whole new level of confidence. She grabbed Gohan's saluting cock as held it in place as she positioned herself properly. Once she had found the right angle she lowered herself down on Gohan's member and softly felt it slide inside her. She watched in joy as Gohan squirmed in pleasure.

"what's the matter, Gohan?" Videl teased. "Do you like that?"

"Hgnh.. So good.." Was the only reply she got.

Feeling satisfied with her actions Videl starting swaying her hips, loving the stimulation. She started panting as the anxiety started to build up again, Gohan panting with her. Videl soon found Gohan's hands massaging her chest again, loving the feeling of his skilled hands on her breasts. She started turning pelvis more aggressively, nearly doubling the feeling of pleasure burning in her very core.

"V-Videl…" Gohan cried. "I'm so close…"

And Videl was too. With one more sway of her hips the girl found herself at the point of no return. She uttered a seemingly endless and unstoppable scream as the pleasure took over her completely. She arched her back and craned her neck as the amazing feeling took a hold of her. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her an made her walls quake.

The feeling of Videl's vibrating walls was the thing o push Gohan over the edge as well. The boy let out a roar as he came, shooting his essence inside Videl before his body went completely weak. Videl let herself fall forward as well and rested her head on Gohan's chest.

The two simply laid there for a few moments, the sound of their pants being the only sound to fill the room. Videl then rolled off of Gohan and snuggled up against him.

"Now let's hope that the store owner doesn't mind that we had a few drinks." Videl laughed.

Gohan gave a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams. He placed a kiss on her forehead and sent her a heartwarming smile.

"If he is I'll be a gentleman and pay the bill."

They laughed in unison and fell silent for a minute. Videl was the one to break it.

"But promise me this: We are never EVER going clubbing with Erasa and Sharpener again!"

Gohan laughed. "I promise."


End file.
